One-Shots TMNT
by Cassidy14
Summary: Entren y lean Aqui las tortugas pasaran grandes aventuras junto a su hermana Cassidy (ella es humana) habrá acción, amistad, aventura, amor? todo puede pasar DEJEN REVIEWS


**Hola a todos!**

**Soy nueva en este tipo de historias**

**No puedo creerlo mi primer Fic de TMNT 2012**

**EN FIN….**

**TMNT no me pertenece pero si lo fuera….**

**Mikey seria mi novio! Jajajaja**

**COMENCEMOS!**

PIJAMADA DE TERROR

**Una tarde común y corriente las tortugas realizaban cada quien sus propias actividades, Leo intentaba entrar en completa tranquilidad para poder realizar bien la meditación, Rapha golpeaba el saco con todas su fuerzas, además de practicar sus katas, Donnie creaba diferentes aparatos para las misiones además de crear la patineta de su hermanito y por ultimo pero no menos importante Mikey, pensaba una forma para poder ver una película con su hermanos pero no le venia nada a la mente para convencerlos, en ese momento un ninja salto enfrente de el, provocando que Mikey saltara del susto y topara con la cabecera de su cama.**

Mikey: Auch!... Cassidy de que hablamos sobre asustarme

Cassidy: Que no lo haga, pero admitelo es un poco divertido –comento riendo un poco–

**Cassidy es una chica de la misma edad que Mikey, se conocieron en una batalla contra el clan del pie, (ahora vive con ellos, pocas veces con su abuela) Cassidy es una chica de la misma estatura que Mikey de ojos color miel con toques oscuros, cabello negro, piel un poco morena, ropa habitual: blusa de manga corta naranja, shorts azules y converse blancos, pocas veces usa un traje de Kuinochi como el de Karai, solo que sin el signo del clan del pie, es la mejor amiga de Mikey, y siempre lo apoya en todo, además de ayudarle a jugarles bromas a todos.**

Mikey: Nunca entenderé como le haces para entrar sin que te escuche

Cassidy: Es porque soy una ninja

Mikey: Jejeje –rio un poco avergonzado pero después agacho la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente– ahhh

Cassidy: Te pasa algo? Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa

Mikey: Pues he estado pensando en hallar una forma de que mis hermanos y yo compartamos un tiempo juntos

Cassidy: mph –pensó un poco hasta que…– que tal una pijamada?

Mikey: Suena perfecta la idea de que estemos juntos

Cassidy: Jejeje y que esperas –comento riendo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse– ve a decírselo

Mikey: Gracias –le dio un abrazo rápido y se fue–

Cassidy: –suspiro y camino hasta el living–

**EN EL LIVING**

Mikey: Y que dicen? –dijo con los ojos de cachorrito abandonado–

Leo: Suena bien

Rapha: Y porque no

Donnie: Me anoto –dijo levantando la mano–

Mikey: Genial o

Cassidy: Y como estuvo el asunto? –comento caminando directamente a los sillones para después recostarse–

Mikey: Todos aceptaron

Cassidy: Que bien, bueno ya son las 10:00am y le dije a mi abuela que me quedaría con ella un rato, adiós –dijo aproximándose a la salida pero antes de irse… – necesitaran algo?

Mikey: Pues… –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un lista enrollada– solo esto

**Cassidy desenrollo la lista para ver que acababa hasta el laboratorio de Donnie**

Cassidy: ^**Como demonios anoto esto tan rápido si apenas le comente sobre la idea**^ –pensó mientras leía la lista– es todo, Mikey?

Mikey: Si –dijo con una sonrisa inocente– podrás conseguirnos todo esto?

Cassidy: Claro no hay ningún problema ^**en la que me acabo de meter**^ –se aproximo a la salida– adiós chicos

L,R,D,M: Adiós Cassidy

**Momentos después de que Cassidy se fuera, los chicos pensaban en una manera de poder decirle a Splinter sobre la pijamada que realizarían en la noche.**

Leo: Podemos pedir el permiso con una buena acción

Rapha: Y si lo sobornamos?

Donnie: Dudo mucho que te haga caso, Rapha

Rapha: Y cual es tu idea, cerebrito?

Donnie: Pienso en enviar a alguien que se arriesgue en pedirle permiso a Sensei

Rapha: Y quien será el tonto?

Leo: Nadie es tonto, y porque no Mikey

Rapha: Como sea –dijo mientras se recargaba en el sofá–

Donnie: Y donde esta Mikey? –comento para después mirar a todos lados y tratar de encontrar a su hermanito–

Mikey: Muchas gracias Sensei –dijo Mikey a la vez que salía con una sonrisa en su rostro– ya tenemos permiso

Leo: Cuando se lo pediste? –dijo mandándole una mirada de asombro–

Mikey: Cuando iniciaron a gritar y tratar de hayar una idea para poder pedir permiso –dijo restándole importancia–

Cassidy: Hola chicos! –grito Cassidy tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos–

**Cassidy entro a la sala con muchas bolsas que le tapaban la cara y se veía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento, sin dudarlo Mikey corrió hasta ella y le ayudo con unas bolsas para que no cargara demasiado.**

Cassidy: Gracias Mikey –le dijo sonriendo–

Mikey: De nada

**Minutos después…**

**Las cosas ya estaban en su lugar, los aperitivos igual, la película entre otras cosas, pero no contaban que esta pijamada seria diferente a las demás.**

Cassidy: Bien chicos –bosteza– ya tengo sueño –se dirigió a su habitación que estaba junto a la de Leo y Mikey– buenas noches

L,R,D: Buenas noches

Mikey: Descansa y sueña con los angelitos

Cassidy: Gracias –se fue–

Mikey: Bien… Iniciemos

**Y así Mikey y sus hermanos se la pasaron viendo películas, comiendo un montón de frituras **(papitas, dulces etc.) **también imponiéndose retos y contarse verdades entre ellos, lograron sacarle la sopa a Leonardo sobre lo que piensa de Karai además de que también lograron que Rapha se vistiera de mujer, y bailara la macarena. La noche era joven según comentaba Mikey, pero empezaron a aburrirse…**

Mikey: Y ahora que?

Rapha: Tienes algún plan?

Mikey: mhm –puso una mueca de pensador en su rostro por unos segundos, hasta que se le prendió el foco– que tal contar historias de terror –dijo con un tono sombrío en su voz–

L,D,R: Suena genial

Donnie: Yo inicio!

**Donnie se acomodo al centro y encendió una linterna que apuntara a su rostro…**

Donnie: Una noche oscura, yo regresaba a mi laboratorio tranquilamente, pero esta no era una noche cualquiera… era la noche… EN QUE SE FUE LA LUZ! –acto seguido apago la linterna–

Mikey: Aaaah! Y que hiciste tu?

Donnie: Pues cambie el foco –encendió la luz–

**Lugar donde pueden buscarlo:**

**watch?v=jEOzXOjF2rw**

**léanlo después del minuto 0:23 al 0:44**

**el siguiente también lo pueden ver después de leerlo**

Leo: Mi turno

**Leo cambio de lugar con Donnie y comenzó a narrar…**

Leo: Era un día soleado y brillante, no había nubes en el cielo, yo me dirigía al baño, pero me equivoque de caseta, esa fatídica mañana, la caseta a la que había entrado, no tenia… no tenia… NO TENIA PAPEL DE BAÑO!

D,M: Aaaaahhhhh!

Rapha: Bien eso si asusto, pero este esta mejor

**Rapha cambio de lugar con Leo para después poner una sonrisa malévola y comenzar a narrar…**

Rapha: Se llama… –poso una mano en su barbilla, para después mirar a Mikey de manera malévola– **EL NINJA CRIMINAL MUTILADOR**

Mikey: El mutilador, el destructor, el comprador… el… el…

Rapha: ¬.¬

Mikey: El roedor… el… el… creador

Rapha: Si… **EL NINJA CRIMINAL MUTILADOR**

Mikey: Cuenta la historia! –dijo muy emocionado–

Rapha: **Hace muchos años en esta misma alcantarilla se crio un niño pequeño que despreciaba a la humanidad, con el paso de los años se fue volviendo malo, el aquí mismo **–comento apuntando el suelo– **creo planes malvados, el se volvió un ninja malvado que raptaba niños pequeños, y los mutilaba, la mayoría era entre 5 a 15 años, como tu Mikey…**

Mikey: Como yo? –dijo con un poco de temor en su voz–

Rapha: **Pasaron los años, seguían desapareciendo los niños pero nadie sabia quien los raptaba, un día, un chico noto que su hermanito pequeño no estaba, escucho sus gritos que provenían de las alcantarillas, tomo una katana y siguió los gritos de su hermanito.**

**Pasaron los minutos y los gritos seguían y cada vez los escuchaba más cerca, al momento de escucharlos a su totalidad, entro a la guarida del ninja, quedo en Shock al ver que había varios cuerpos por doquier, algunos niños solo estaban heridos, pero unos podían morir en cualquier momento, antes de entrar en acción llamo a la policía, espero 5 minutos y escucho a más personas correr hacia su dirección, sin más que perder se enfrento al ninja, lo dejo gravemente herido, y cuando estaba apunto de matarlo, el ninja recibió un disparo en el brazo, los policías actuaron rápido y sacaron a todos de ahí, pero antes de llevarse al chico, el ninja tomo su arma y mato a ese chico, un policía por miedo le disparo en el corazón provocando que muriera. Y así dicen que ese ninja sigue aquí en las alcantarillas, su cuerpo fue enterrado y transformado en este árbol** –apunto al árbol del Sensei– **pero su alma vaga y cada…** –voltea con Mikey– **Que fecha es?**

Mikey: 25 de Agosto

Rapha: **Cada 25 de Agosto en la noche vuelve por su venganza y intenta volver a la superficie, pero dice la leyenda que solo un chico que recién cumpliera los 15 años, en Agosto, lo mataría para que con su sangre, abriera un portal para poder pasar y dominar el mundo…**

Mikey: Yo recién he cumplido los 15 años, en Julio

Rapha: **También que debe actuar infantilmente, ser inocente, tener un gusto por la pizza y ser un ninja que tenga como arma unos nunchakus**

Mikey: Yo soy infantil, inocente, me gusta la pizza y soy un ninja que posee unos nunchakus –dijo temblando–

Leo: Que ocurre, si el chico esta aquí? –comento siguiéndole el juego–

Rapha: **El ninja abre las puertas de un golpe y se acerca lentamente hasta el árbol** –dijo levantándose–

Mikey: Que pasa despues? –dijo todo asustado–

Rapha: Enserio quieres saber que pasa despues? –dijo acercándose a el por la espalda, sin que Mikey se diera cuenta–

Mikey: Si

Rapha: Seguro?

Mikey: SI QUE PASA!

Rapha: TE ATRAPA!

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Rapha: JAJAJAJA

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

L, D: JAJAJAJAJA!

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Rapha: Bien ya…

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Donnie: Mikey?

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Leo: Mikey escucha…

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Rapha: ¬.¬

**que hacer, se arrincono en un lugar del dojo mientras sollozaba...te mñen atanas cortando algo.**

'

Mikey: Aaaahhh! Aaahhh!

Rapha: Era una mentira Mikey!

Mikey: Asi?

Donnie: Enserio lo creíste?

Rapha: Pues claro que no existe, alguien como **EL NINJA CRIMINAL MUTILADOR**

Mikey: Oh…. JAJAJAJA! AJAJA!

Rapha: O.O'

Mikey: JAJAJAJA! AJAJAJA!

L,D: O.o?

Mikey: JAJAJAJA! AJAJAJA!

Rapha: ¬.¬'

(parodia de Bob esponja: Turno de Ultratumba, véanlo si gustan para que se sientan más adentrados en la historia)

**Momentos después los chicos decidieron hacer una competencia de combates y ver quien era el más fuerte de los 4 en el dojo, pero al parecer las luces comenzaron a fallar provocando así que Mikey, empezara a recordar la broma.**

Mikey: JAJAJA enserio chicos, debieron esforzarse mejor para asustarme –dijo gracioso–

Donnie: Pero no somos nosotros Mikey

Mikey: JAJAJA hay Donnie

**Mas sin embargo empezaron a escucharse ruidos, gemidos y muchos sonidos de katanas cortando algo.**

Mikey: Chicos enserio basta, ya estoy asustado, no necesitan que grite más, verdad?

Leo: Pero Mikey…

Mikey: Ya basta!

**Cuando Mikey grito se escucho que alguien grito su nombre: **

**Miguel Angel!**

**Ya todo asustado intento correr a su habitación pero escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta con tal de destruirla…**

**Mikey se alejo un poco, no pasaron ni 2 segundos en que se viera que una katana rompía un pedazo de la puerta, suficiente espacio para que pudieran ver la mascara del fantasma… **

L, R, D: Aaaahhhh! El mutilador…. El roedor…. El… el… creador

Mikey: **EL NINJA CRIMINAL MUTILADOR **–dijo temblando y comenzando a sollozar–

Donnie: No lo ves, estamos perdidos

Mikey: No lloro por eso

Leo: Entonces…

Mikey: Es que me alegra que Rapha, se tomara la molestia de vestirse del fantasma, pararse y destruir un poco la puerta del dojo, solo para asustarme… DEBES QUERERME MUCHO! –dijo lagrimeando un poco–

Rapha: Hay 2 fallas en tu idea Mikey

Mikey: A si?

Rapha: 1.- Te odio y 2.- como voy a estar allá, si… YO… ESTOY AQUÍ!

**De repente el ninja abrió la puerta dejándose ver y asustando aún más a todos…**

Mikey: Aaaahhhh!

L,R,D,M: **¡EL NINJA CRIMINAL MUTILADOR!**

**Rápidamente los 4 se abrazaron y arrinconaron junto al árbol…**

Rapha: Solo quiero decir que… siempre los quise chicos

Mikey: Tome a Spike y Ogima para jugar a la hora del te en el laboratorio sin permiso

L,R,D: Que hiciste que?!

**El ninja se fue acercando todavía más…**

L,R,D,M: NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!

**Mas sin embargo dejaron de gritar al ver que era Cassidy con un traje de ninja pero un poco viejo además de que tenia lentes que hacían ver que sus ojos fueran distintos…**

Cassidy: Jajajaja, y Cassidy es la mejor bromista del mundo JAJAJA WOAH! –gritaba y se felicitaba– WOAH!

Mikey: Pero que?! –dijo Mikey todo confundido–

Cassidy: JAJAJA debieron a ver visto sus caras, o es cierto, si pueden!

**Al momento de acabar de hablar mostro una cámara donde se veían todos asustados, mientras ella carcajeaba…**

Mikey: Porque lo hiciste?!

Cassidy: Vendetta… mi buen amigo

**Flash Back (1 semana y 3 días)**

**Cassidy caminaba tranquilamente a su habitación para poder dormir hasta que…**

**-Cassidy…. Cassidy... Cassidy… ven…**

**Sin tomarle mucha importancia, siguió su camino hasta su habitación pero al sentir que no era la única en el pasillo, volteo rápidamente… no vio nada… volvió a voltear al frente para encontrarse con la niña del aro que la miraba fijamente…**

**La niña se abalanzo hacia ella con la intensión de matarla…**

Cassidy: Aaahhh! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo para después sacar su katana y intentar herirla–

**Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, la katana solo atravesó a la niña, Cassidy intento herirla varias veces pero fue el mismo resultado esta la miro con más furia y comenzó a perseguirla hasta el dojo donde se fue acercando lentamente hasta ella…**

Cassidy: AAAAHHHH! SENSEI! DONNIE! RAPHA! LEO! MIKEY!

**Continuo gritando pero sus gritos fueron inútiles ya que nadie la escuchaba, al momento de que la niña quería ahorcarla, evadió el ataque y intento correr pero sin querer se tropezó con un aparato de Donnie, provocando que se lesionara el tobillo Izquierdo… Con sus últimos esfuerzos por sobrevivir se arrastro hasta el Living…**

Cassidy: Agh! Chicos!

**La niña la vio y no dudo en intentar atacarla pero al momento de que la atacara, Cassidy sintió que alguien la jalo para su suerte fue Leo, el también vio a la niña pero lo único que hizo fue hacer una mirada de enojo y gritar el nombre del travieso…**

Leo: MIKEY! VEN ACA, AHORA!

**No pasaron ni 2 segundos y Mikey apareció y en sus manos parecía tener un control de un auto de juguete pero este se veía un poco más universal, 5 segundos después aparecieron el Sensei, Rapha y Donnie todos alarmados, pero al ver a la niña y a Cassidy con una cara de terror absoluta además de que esta estaba a punto de llorar, voltearon a ver a Mikey.**

Cassidy: –tomo su katana y se la lanzo a la niña, para solo ver que la atravesó– ahhh!

Leo: Mikey, ya quita la imagen! –dijo muy molesto, a la vez que veía a Cassidy– ya la asustaste lo suficiente

Mikey: Esta bien

**Mikey presiono un botón blanco, el cual hizo que la niña desapareciera pero no el temor de Cassidy…**

Cassidy: Que… paso? –dijo muy asustada–

Leo: Tranquila –la abrazo– fue una broma de Mikey

Mikey: Perdon, solo quería que se asustara un poco –dijo con mucha vergüenza–

Donnie: Pues al parecer lo lograste –se acerco a Cassidy– pero también hiciste que se lesionara su tobillo izquierdo

Rapha: Bien hecho Mikey

Cassidy: No po… podía her…her… herirla… no… podía defe… defenderme –inicio a lagrimear un poco– me… mi… mi.. mira.. ba… me… miraba… –sin poder soportarlo se recargo en el regazo de Leo y comenzó a llorar– fui… muy… de.. débil

Leo: –la consoló un poco– sh sh sh, tranquila, ya paso, ya estamos contigo… tranquila hermanita (los chicos y Cassidy se llevan como si fueran hermanos, y el Sensei la considera como su hija) ya paso todo –le dijo al oído, mientras la abrazaba–

Sensei: No tienes algo que decirle a Cassidy, Mikey?

Mikey: –se acerco a ella y le dijo– perdón Cassidy, no pensé en como actuarias, no pensé en que te lastimaría, perdóname Cassidy –dijo todo avergonzado–

**Cassidy alzo su mirada hacia Mikey, sin dudarlo se avalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo…**

Cassidy: No… lo… vuelvas a… hacer –dijo débilmente–

Mikey: Te lo prometo –le susurro al oído, mientras la abrazaba–

Cassidy: Mi… tobillo… –alzo la mirada hacia sus ojos– me duele

Donnie: Tranquila hermanita –se acerco a ella– ven vamos a mi laboratorio

Mikey: Yo la cargo

**Mikey cargo a Cassidy, quien aún lloraba pero ya medio se estaba tranquilizando, poco después todos se encontraban en el sillón, con una taza de te, platicando un poco, Cassidy se encontraba recargada sobre el regazo de Mikey, tenia su tobillo vendado, el cual Leo se lo masajeaba un poco, minutos después todos fueron a dormir pero Cassidy aún tenía un poco de miedo…**

Cassidy: Chicos… –susurro– podrían dormirse conmigo?

Leo: Si así dejas de estar asustada, claro

Rapha: Bien

Donnie: Claro

Mikey: Con gusto

**Al final se encontraban todos dormidos en el cuarto de Cassidy, para suerte de todos ella tenía la cama muy grande, se acomodaron de la siguiente manera, Rapha, Mikey, Cassidy, Leo y Donnie… Mikey y Leo abrazaban a Cassidy mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mikey…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mikey: Pues ya hiciste que gritara, y llorara

Cassidy: Falto el tobillo lesionado pero con que estés asustado me basta… –dijo a la vez que se acercaba a Mikey– o acaso necesito lesionártelo

Mikey: No por mi esta bien –dijo todo nervioso–

Cassidy: jejeje… –bosteza un poco– ya acabe con mi venganza, me voy a dormir… –pero antes de irse… se volteo hacia ellos– si gustan quedarse conmigo, vengan a mi…

**Mas sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los 4 corrieron a su cuarto dejándola sola en el living…**

Cuarto… mejor ya me duermo… –se dijo a si misma para correr a su habitación y dormirse con sus hermanos–

FIN

**Y acaba este One-Shot de las tortugas junto a Cassidy**

**Si gustan más dejen REVIEWS**

**Si alguno quiere leer como se conocieron Cassidy y los chicos denle like (:pero si no es Face… entonces dejen Review)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**CHAO 3**


End file.
